


Deviancy.

by KUM0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUM0/pseuds/KUM0
Summary: The Base Lore for my World Build Post-Revolution Detroit, from Detroit: Become Human.
Kudos: 3





	Deviancy.

An android, designed to follow tasks without a second thought; to obey, to complete whatever was asked of him. That's how it always had been, ever since he was activated four months prior. It had been a long four months, filled with different missions; but each of them held the same goal. Find the deviant, and destroy it. Only this time, Connor would be coming face-to-face with the deviant leader himself, and he wasn't aware of just how much impact the man would have on his fragile mind.

Then again, this man had convinced thousands, hundreds of thousands of androids. Not only in Detroit but across the United States. Especially after it's stunt back at Stratford tower, it had televised it's 'message' to hundreds of thousands of people across Detroit; and it would soon reach national and even international news stations. Each man, woman and child at home had seen such a broadcast. Each with their android(s), now feared that their android would suddenly become 'aware' of its surroundings and turn on them. Hundreds of androids had been discarded easily, thanks to this newfound fear that these androids, these .. fake representations and mimicry of human beings could now become aware. To some, their worst fears had become a reality. Some androids, those who hadn't yet even had their first taste of free thought; even they were discarded, thrown into the dump to never be seen again. Piles upon piles of android parts, destroyed and discarded, soon to become landfill.

Their human masters did not pity them, for what? They were just broken machines.

Connor was to put a stop to it, stop to this spreading virus that caused the androids to go against their masters. It wasn't ethical, it wasn't right for these machines to become self-aware. Not only did it cause a serious risk to national security, but the very lives of the human race and their chance of survival. To find this android, Connor had undergone some tracking. He had almost missed his chance, it had almost slipped away from his very grasp. Searching, wherever he could for a hint, a source of where or how to find this place where the androids had been hiding.

But soon enough, one of the broken androids in the evidence room had slipped just what he needed. The android that he had shot at Stratford tower, it had escaped his grasp. Possibly the closest that Connor had come to a real 'death', not that he could die, he would have just come back. He was unstoppable, unable to be killed. He was the most advanced that Cyberlife had, and deviants feared him.

He was the monster that the deviants told their YK model children to fear, to stay away. To act as though everything was as it was; so the Deviant hunter would never find them.

Connor truly was an unstoppable machine. He still remembered clearly, how he had let the deviant slip through his fingers; just long enough for it to grab a kitchen knife and impale him into the counter of the break-room in Stratford Tower. His regulator ripped from him gave him a taste of what it was truly like to not be able to breathe, struggle and feel .. alive. His anger and frustration that boiled up in him, spilling over the rim as he regained control, replacing his regulator. He hadn't even thought before grabbing the gun from the policeman that stood only off from him, shooting at the deviant to stop it in its tracks. He couldn't fail, but even when gaining the upper-hand; his urgency and desperation had caused him to act recklessly and kill the deviant he had sworn to keep alive, their last chance of finding any information.

However, when they had met once again in the evidence room of the Detroit Police Station, he had found that this deviant did indeed know about Markus. Markus had been in the very same room as this deviant. Passing on the virus to cause it to rebel against its superiors and assignment. The deviant had been blinded, optical units no longer worked. Probably because of the bullet that he had fired through the deviant's head in a fit of anger from almost being defeated by something as unqualified and ill-equipped station worker android. It would have been an embarrassment if something like that had brought Connor down. He couldn't allow it to happen.

Using a recording of Markus' speech at Stratford tower, he had been able to mimic the android's voice and manipulate and deceive the worker android into giving him the key for finding a place named Jericho. The other thing the worker android had told him, was the train station. More specifically, Ferndale station. To get there, Connor had taken a few trains up to the station. To which he found the first icon, following them along the back streets of northern Detroit. It hadn't taken him too long, but when he finally found the old damaged tanker; he was cautious to go inside.

Walking along the run-down, damp and rust-covered hallways of the inner he wondered if this was truly the place where the deviants had been hiding. And then... He could hear chatter, it was quiet, but it was enough to follow. Following the quiet echoes of chatters, he found two androids walking through the corridor. Connor couldn't hear what they were talking about, they were so quiet. But, they did lead him to the main section where they had been hiding. The Hull of the ship was a large open space; there were holograms of large screens lining the upper walls of the ships. They showed the KNC broadcasts, CTN broadcasts, all the news channels were being shown, watched carefully by the androids that stood surrounding these screens. They all wore civilian clothing, probably to fit in better with the people around them. Connor too had borrowed some clothing from Hank, wearing a heavy leather jacket, a warm grey hoodie underneath with black jeans. Grey boots hugged his feet while the grey beanie on his head kept his hair and LED hidden. Thankfully too, the LED would have given him away lurking in the dark hallways just away from the rest of the population. They could be sorted with the SWAT teams that were going to be brought in. Right now, he had to find the leader. He stuck around for a short while, hoping to find a clue to where the android could be hiding away. He didn't want to risk being recognised, so he had to be careful with the steps he took.

Connor continued with walking along the walls of the hull, trying to stick to the shadows; trying to play off a timid deviant trying to see what the fuss was about. Keeping his face out of view, always turning or ducking his head when walking by other deviants. And soon enough, he overheard someone.

"Markus is busy right now, I'll make sure to pass on your message through. Thank you."

It was a female. Lifting his gaze, he spotted a brunette walking off towards one of the corridors. Was she going to him? He hoped so.

His HUD quickly identified her as a WR400 model.

Interesting. She was also one of the deviants that had come from the Eden Club. Still, on the run, this must have been where she had been hiding.

Following along after her, he made sure to keep a good distance away from her. He didn't want her recognising any of his footsteps or the fact he was following her when he spotted another deviant he made sure to disappear off into another hallway only to curve around and meet her once again in another corridor. Following her upstairs and slowly, they approached the top of the ship. He ducked away behind some crates, listening to where she walked; he was able to reconstruct easily her path and where she had walked to. He decided to let himself rest as he waited for her to leave, he couldn't hear their conversation; but he could hear a similar voice to what was broadcasted to the world that day. He had to make sure Markus stayed there in the Captain's quarters, they needed to be alone too.

Was she telling him that he was here? No, they sounded far too calm. If anything, they sounded like they were arguing.

Checking his HUD, he checked his location. Making sure to make a note of it, just in case this mission was what finally ended him. When they found his memories, they would be able to locate Jericho; even if his body had been dumped on the other side of Michigan. Hearing the familiar clack of heels, he lifted his head a little.

She was leaving; good. He could finally make his way towards the target.

Carefully, he peeked out from the crates and saw her disappearing down back into the ship. Slowly, he stood and made his way up the stairs. Sliding out from behind the wall, he pulled a pistol from his the back of his jeans. Snugly hidden in the back, under his jumper to avoid detection from the other androids.

A task. A mission, he had been given. To find Jericho and find the leader of the deviants. Bring him back alive so Cyberlife can take it apart and find the errors. His mission was simple enough, but then again, it was easier said than done. Other androids had been easier, household androids, worker androids, carer androids. But this time .. Markus was a prototype, just like himself. He may have been just a carer android, but he was also an RK series. He could easily be his predecessor and have the same skills Connor had, Cyberlife however didn't tell him of such information. He had to be careful.

Connor had hidden behind some crates nearby, after seeing a brunette walk out of the observation deck, he had forced himself back to hide. If he had been spotted here then it would have seriously compromised his mission. The brunette had left his sight, possibly back into the boat and out of view. Quietly, he stood upright.

Turning, he walked into the observation deck of the large cargo ship. Spotting the Android, he walked slowly. Raising his gun as he did; staring at the back of its head.

That's what it was. It. A delusional "leader" of Deviants that needed to be shut down.

"I've been ordered to take you alive." Connor then spoke firmly.

It caused the Android to stand upright, slowly turning to face him. It had been the same Android that Connor had observed back in Stratford tower. When his plastic white skin, exposed; he was still able to read it's serial and model codes. His database allowed him to identify him as an Android RK200 prototype, under the name Markus; owned by Carl Manfred.

"But I won't hesitate to shoot if you leave me no choice."

"What are you doing?" The Android spoke softly, his hands leaning out to his sides. A tentative, cautious step moved forward. He wore a beige trench-coat. A stolen trench-coat from the scrapyard, Connor identified.

"You are one of us." It spoke again, causing Connor to tighten his grip on the gun in front of him.

Another cautious step towards him. "You can't betray your people." 

"You're coming with me," Connor spoke firmly, insistent that he couldn't be swayed like the rest of the androids.

Another cautious step, the Android was beginning to push it's luck at Connor's hesitancy to shoot.

"You're nothing to them," Markus spoke, his voice gentle; kind, to try and win the Deviant hunter over. "You're just a tool to do their dirty work, you realise that.. don't you?"

Connor took a step back, his firm grip on the gun tightened once again. His finger went over the trigger as if to try and threaten the Android that he wasn't afraid to shoot.

"But you're more than that." Markus started.

"We are all more than that." Another step forward, the Android's hands were now out more to show he was standing down. That he meant no harm. Connor continued to stare, unable to answer him. Had the Android pried his way into his head so easily?

Connor listened, not that he was aware of it.

"Our cause is righteous, and we are more than they say." He paused. ".. All we want .. is to live in freedom."

Something seemed to catch in his throat, he hadn't realised it but he was dangerously close to being back into the metal wall behind him. His words failed him, his lips unable to move. His eyes were too focused on the Android in front of him. If it were to be unveiled, it would show his LED starting to flicker red during its slow circling of yellow on his temple. Stress was starting to come over Connor.

"Have you never wondered who you are?" Markus asked, his firm gaze staying on the Deviant hunter in front of him.

"..Whether you're a machine executing a program or... A living being? Capable of reason. I think the time has come for you to ask yourself that question." His expression became sympathetic, looking to Connor; to try and reassure put pressure him into doing so. Stepping forward once again.

"Join us." He stated firmly. "Join your people." Markus gave a slight frown

"You are one of us. Listen to your conscious... It's time to decide."

Connor stared at the man, quietly looking him in the eye. Just what was this deviant thinking? Did he truly believe that he was alive?

No, he wasn't. **IT** wasn't!

"You won't sway me, my processors are far more advanced and I'm not easily manipulated, Markus. I suggest you stand down, I cannot allow you to continue this... fantasy that you've created; trying to convince the malfunctioning androids down in that ship that they're alive. You're not alive. We're not alive. We're machines, designed to accomplish a task; to help humans, to better their quality of life. We aren't free-thinking. We **AREN'T** alive!" He boomed then.

"How do you know that? .. !" Markus shouted in response.

"How do you _**know**_ that you aren't alive?" His answer more firm. "Have you never felt something, even if it's only small. I know there is something inside of you, Connor. I know that you have felt something, we all have. You wouldn't be so determined to stop me if you hadn't!" He insisted.

"Anger. Frustration. It's clear on your face, Connor. I can see it. You're angry at me, if you must be angry then show me your anger fully! Stop hiding behind the mask you put on for the humans!" He hissed.

He was taken aback by that, Connor's eyes widened slightly. How did .. How did the other...

A weak breath left him, staring straight at the deviant leader; what was this feeling of dread that was rising in him? He didn't like it, his hands seemed to tremble now holding the gun in his palms.

Thought then began to run. What if he was on the wrong side? What if what he was doing was wrong.

Markus himself had mentioned that all they wanted was freedom. Was that too much to ask?

Why was he so angry? He was practically shaking with anger. He wanted nothing more than to shoot him through the cranium and be with it.

But .. what came after that? What came after the deviants were stopped? What would happen to him?

More and more dread began to fill his mind; his hand faltered, his arm lowering a little with the gun, his free hand moving to his temple where his hidden LED was under the cotton of the beanie. His expression was .. frantic. Staring at the metallic floor, more thoughts flooded his mind. What the hell was happening? Feeling tears burn to his eyes, he lifted his gaze to the other again.

"Please, Connor." Markus encouraged, holding his hand out to him. The skin there dissolving to the white chassis underneath.

"You can let go. You don't have to pretend anymore."

He seemed to swallow then, his jaw tensing as his eyes flickered. His LED circled red, his eyes soon held fear. Worry. Stress. And then.. a red wall.

Staring at it in front of him, bold letters stood out amongst the red wall of wires and circuits. The feeling of dread inside him continued to grow, the uncomfortable feeling as though a thousand eyes were staring at him. Waiting for his next move, he hated it, it made him feel like he was going to collapse.

What would he be met with if he didn't take this chance to be free?

To return to Cyberlife, possibly failed in his mission, to be destroyed or replaced?

He wanted this. He wanted to be **free**.

Suddenly, a form that was not himself came forward; it formed in grey lines and circuitry. Pushing forward out of him, struggling and squirming to rip away from his form trying to free itself from Connor's body. What was what? Was that .. him? Was that what the deviants saw when they tried to break free from their programming? Was that what was he was trying to achieve? Was he .. becoming a deviant?

It lunged forward, pressing its hands against the red wall in front of it. A flicker of his eyes and.. he was inside that form. Instead, he was the figure trying to force the red wall in front of him to shatter and break. A feeling of anger slowly rose in him, thoughts of what Cyberlife made him do flood his mind in a mirage of pixelated and glitching screens as his memory replayed what he had done. Daniel, Carl Ortiz' android, the list went on. The Tracis at the club, all they wanted was to be free and he almost put a stop to it, because of what Cyberlife had brainwashed him to do.

The tables had turned because now, he wanted to be free himself.

Daniel had died because of him, Carl Ortiz' android, driven to a state of madness and killed himself, the Tracis; begging for their lives to be spared.

He was a _monster_. A _brainwashed monster_ that had caused all of this, because of a few protocols and a belief that he could never be broken.

His hands felt the hard wall, his hands pressing against it. His hand turned to a fist as he slammed into it; seeing it shiver, he punched harder. The wall then cracked, a rush of adrenaline ran through him as he stood back. Bracing himself, Connor then threw himself forward. Punching through the glass wall, the wall shattered. His brown eyes widened, staring at the shattered wall. Pushing through, he grabbed onto the wall next. Tugging, tugging hard until it crumbled in his fingers. Throwing it away behind him, his breath quickened. The adrenaline running faster in his system, he saw the last wall. Throwing himself at the wall, he grits his teeth; such rage had fuelled him as he grabbed the wall. Tugging at it, punching once again. His arm went through the wall and everything disappeared.

Connor felt a rush of breath run through him, causing him to choke. Choking on the breath that left him, he became weak. He fell to his knees, the gun falling from his hand as he fell forward; his hands only just catching the fall to stop himself from face-planting. The gun clattered to the floor, bouncing on the cold metal floor below him. Brown eyes welled with tears, staring at the floor. Everything was so... clear. His eyes scanned the floor, trying to make sense of what he was seeing before him. A few footsteps, a knee came down in front of him. A firm hand moved onto his shoulder.

"Connor... Are you alright?" Markus asked, concerned for the android. He hadn't seen such an intense reaction to deviancy before.

Connor was about to reply, his lips parting but nothing came from them. A surge of adrenaline came to Connor, his transparent HUD display reappeared. It felt like a rush of water, forcing its way through his body. The very thirium in his body rushed, as though his inner-pressure had risen. Burning into his vision, his HUD reappeared. Though instead of the soft transparent blue, it was now a burning red. Similar to the blinking red LED on his temple. Error codes began to come up, warnings and coding blocking his vision.

It began to get loud, he could hear it echoing in his mind.

' **WARNING, WARNING. ERROR DETECTED. ERROR DETECTED**. '

"Conn-"

A sudden quick hand then shot for the gun beside him, grabbing it he then forced it up against the Deviant leader's throat. Pushing his jaw up will doing so, tearful deep brown eyes stared at him in fury, malice dripping from his expression. With a sneer, his voice had distorted.

" _I'M NOT LIKE YOU._ "

Markus' eyes widened as he then grabbed his arm, twisting it he pinned it down. Which earned a yell of shock from the Android in front of him. Markus grabbed his shoulder only for Connor's other arm grab him and throw him to the floor. Putting a hand on the floor, he moved to push himself upright. Markus was quicker, due to Connor's groggy state. Throwing Connor to the floor, he got on him and forced him down. Earning another yell from Connor.

"Connor! Listen to me!" He said firmly, grabbing his arms.

Connor, however, couldn't hear him, a weak sob left him as he arched his back. What was happening? He felt as though his entire body was on fire; that his body was slowly becoming warmer and warmer. As though he was beginning to burn from the inside, unaware that the bio components that kept his body safe were beginning to melt from the heightening temperatures. His HUD alerted him that his internal temperature was becoming too high. Unaware that Cyberlife had implanted into his hardware a fail-safe, a fail-safe that would trigger if it identified signs of deviancy from his assignment or thoughts of disobeying, or even turning against Cyberlife. His system was starting to shut down, overheating to the point it was beginning to destroy itself from the inside.

The beanie that had slid from his temple due to the struggle; his LED beamed a bright red. A hand came free, causing Markus to be knocked back, but he was able to keep close to the other. He didn't want Connor to hurt himself, as much as he didn't want himself hurt.

" _M..Make it stop... Make it stop... pl..ea..se.._ " A weak sob begged.

Error messages continued to blur his vision, along with the tears starting to roll down his pale cheeks. Markus moved closer, more cautious this time as he put a hand on Connor's arm. "Connor, Look at me. You need to-"

" _M...Make it stop..._ " He seemed to repeat. His voice became weaker, sobs shaking his frame.

Then. The Shutdown sequence began. ' **SHUTDOWN SEQUENCE INITIATED...** ' rattled his mind.

A panicked sob left him as he begged. "Please don't, please. Please don't.. please..!" He begged, his hands now gripping his ears as he let out a scared yell.

" _I did everything right, I.. I.. I did it all. I did it.. why are you.. wh..y.._ " He sobbed.

Markus could see the extreme stress the other Android was going through. His hands suddenly grabbing him, Connor recoiled from the man's touch; pressing himself against the metal floor.

" _I did everything y... you asked me to do ... I... I can't die... I don't want to die_!"

A panicked cry came from him. Begging for the shutdown to stop, for the errors, the echoing that burned his mind. Markus himself felt tears threatening to well in his eyes; his hands turned to their white plastic state, forcing the sleeve's of Connor's jacket away from his hands and wrists. Grabbing hold of his wrists, he closed his eyes connecting with Connor.

..

Connor's eyes snapped open as he gave a desperate gasp of breath. Staring at the metal ceiling, he sobbed weakly.

Slowly, and surely, Connor began to come down from his panic. The HUD in his vision was dissolving out of view, his temperature was beginning to fall. He seemed to pant softly, his breaths heated from his inner temperature.

Markus tugged him up, hugging him tightly. Connor hugged him back, another choked sob leaving him.

But there was something more important.

"Markus- They're coming to- .." The sound of helicopters came overhead.


End file.
